


Игрушки и собачонки

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Поведение Сого раздражает, но пока день сменяется ночью, всегда найдется несколько часов, дабы восстановить душевное равновесие. Во сне мелкий паршивец не беспокоит никогда.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Hijikata Toushirou
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Игрушки и собачонки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [арта](https://twitter.com/abkam_sig/status/1085896575539326976)

_«Скучаете на патрулировании, заместитель командующего? Сэппуку — универсальное средство от грусти»._

Голос мелкого паршивца въедается под кожу, вызывая зуд и, возможно, аллергическую сыпь.

_«Не можете бросить курить? Это правильно, потребление никотина является медленной смертью, но вы только позвольте вмешаться, и я все ускорю»._

Голос мелкого паршивца крутится в голове, как заезженная пластинка граммофона, которую ни поправить — чересчур много царапин, ни выбросить — слишком жалко.

_«Вы ранены, заместитель командующего? Могу облегчить ваши страдания с помощью меткого выстрела»._

Голос мелкого паршивца вызывает головную боль и легкую тошноту. Хотя, возможно, последнее — результат выкуренной за вечер пачки сигарет.

Нет, так бы и выплюнул легкие, врезал по смазливому лицу да откинулся с умиротворением и спокойствием.

Но нельзя. Они же здесь все помрут без присмотра и контроля. 

Мелкий паршивец может и выживет, но что от него останется?

Кожа, кости, а еще несколько фунтов рассыпанного пылью сарказма с примесью ярости и ненависти. Дунь ветер — и развеется, исчезнет, по-дох-нет, сучонок.

Этого нельзя допускать.

Так что пусть и дальше фыркает, скалится, бездумно лезет на рожон.

Да, такое поведение раздражает, но пока день сменяется ночью, всегда найдутся несколько часов, дабы восстановить душевное равновесие. Во сне мелкий паршивец не беспокоит никогда. _Раньше не беспокоил._

— Говорят, в теле человека двести шесть костей, — раздается замогильный, но привычно спокойный голос. — Иногда их бывает двести пять. Вам не интересно, сколько их в вашем мешке из плоти, заместитель командующего?

Психика травмирована мелким паршивцем настолько, что приносит его даже в сновидения.

— Иногда я представляю, как красиво будет полыхать ваша кровь на моих пальцах, заместитель командующего, — продолжает голос. — Ваши крики же сойдут за классическую симфонию единения ужаса и восхищения.

Мозг барахлит конкретно: самурайские приемы, сосредоточенные на игнорировании чего-то или кого-то, попросту не действуют. Сопротивляться бесполезно.

— Иногда я думаю, что вас можно придушить подушкой, – голос делает паузу, словно позволяет отреагировать. – На рассвете. Когда надоест наблюдать за ровно подымающейся и опускающейся грудью. Когда количество вдохов-выдохов в минуту сократится до минимума. Когда вы меньше будете этого ожидать, заместитель командующего. 

У подсознания явно сдвиг по фазе. По одной конкретной, большеглазой, невыносимой фазе.

— Я никогда этого не сделаю, заместитель командующего, — голос понижается до шепота. — Иначе мне станет скучно. Я хочу узнать, когда вашему терпению придет конец. Будет ли это завтра или через десять лет? Я не убью вас. И не позволю это сделать другим. Потому что игрушки нужно беречь. А вы хорошая игрушка. Спите спокойно, заместитель командующего. 

Кровь стучит в висках так шумно, что готовность открыть глаза и сбросить с себя оковы сна практически равна ста процентам. 

А потом спину обдает едва ощущаемым облаком тепла, тело расслабляется, и выбраться из ловушек сознания до самого утра становится попросту невозможным. 

Мелкий паршивец может пойти к амантовой праматери и скончаться в ее любвеобильных объятиях. Он не сумеет отобрать те несколько блаженных часов отдыха, за которые выдержка снова собирается по кускам в единое целое. Он не сможет убить, и не потому, что не хочет сам, а потому, что ему этого никто не позволит.

Футон слишком удобный, чтобы продолжать думать. 

Блаженная темнота наконец-то убаюкивает и утягивает за собой.

Сого распахивает глаза без семи минут четыре. Ладонь Хиджикаты лежит на его бедре, но выскользнуть все равно получается бесшумно.

«Плюс одна ночь, когда я не придушил тебя», — думает Сого. 

«Плюс один день, когда я снова предложу тебе сдохнуть», — добавляет он.

— Но ты не посмеешь этого сделать, — одними губами шепчет он и, прикрывая за собой створку двери, кривит лицо: — Заместитель командующего.

Мелкие паршивые собачонки любят спать возле хозяев. 

Но если они исключительно хороши в своей паршивости, их хозяева не должны об этом узнать.

Сого улыбается своим мыслям и растягивается на диване.

У него все отлично с прикусом. Он хорошая собачонка.


End file.
